Phantom Avenger
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Steve, Tony, and Natasha get sent to see if the superhero of Amity is cut out to be an Avenger. What happens when they realize that superhero is just a fifteen year old boy?
1. Chapter 1

Tony, Steve, and Natasha were currently in a car on their way to a mission that Fury had assigned them. Steve, who was driving, pulled the car over in front of the welcome sign to the city they were going to.

Tony was the first one to speak up "Uh, that sign seems a bit conflicted with itself."

The welcome sign to Amity Park stood proud, it's slogan 'A Wonderful Place to Live!' advertised the town. However, the sign was full of burnt through holes.

"What happened here?" Steve asked. The road leading to the city was full of pot-holes, they didn't look naturally made either. The whole scene made it look like a blasting zone.

As Steve started driving again Natasha thought back to the meeting they had this morning…

 _The three of them had been waiting for Director Fury on the Helicarrier. He had told them to come prepared for a mission, though an undercover one. Why he was sending Tony on an undercover mission she had no idea. Though Fury had said it was urgent so there they were waiting for the one who had summoned them. They didn't have to wait long as Fury walked through the door, a file for each of them in his hand._

" _So why are we here one eye?" Tony asked with a smirk._

 _Fury glared at him for a moment then passed a file to each of them. "I'm sending the three of you to a small town in Illinois. There have been many strange events reported from Amity for the past year and a half. We've ignored them for the more urgent issues because they were taken care of quickly. Apparently the town has their own superhero. Now we have noticed however that the town has been becoming more isolated from the outside world more and more. I want to know what is going on in Amity. The second priority is the town's superhero, though that is debatable. There have been a few times reported in the town's newspaper of him acting as a villain, though I have my suspicions about those events. I believe he is a good candidate for the Avengers Initiative. If you can, recruit him. You are leaving immediately."_

 _The next thing they knew they were on a jet to Illinois. They started looking over the file then. Obviously Tony was the first to comment, as always. "What the hell is Fury sending us on, a wild ghost chase? I mean really, ghost attacks? Ghosts don't exist!"_

 _A few moments later she let out a chuckle "Inviso-Bill? What a horrible code name."_

 _Steve had kept his comments to himself. That had led to them getting their car to the city itself._

It turned out they learned what was happening in the town very quickly. They hadn't even made it to their hotel when they witnessed their first attack. Steve had to swerve the car, slamming on the brakes, to avoid a missile that left a decent sized dent in the road where their car had been.

"What the hell?" Tony exclaimed.

They all jumped out of the car and took in what was happening. A giant metal man with green fire Mohawk for hair was floating above the road. Facing off against him was a teenager, who couldn't have been older than sixteen. He was dressed in a black and white spandex-like suit.

"You're not getting away this time Ghost Child. I will have your pelt on my wall!" the metal man yelled.

The boy shivered slightly "No matter how many times you say that Skulker, it will never stop being gross." Then his hand lit up green and he sent two quick shots at Skulker

Skulker easily dodged them "You will have to try harder than that Whelp. I am the ghost zone's greatest hunter you can't take me down that easily."

"Greatest hunter? Ha please. More like the worst. You've attacked me at least once a week for the past year and a half. Look at me, still not a trophy on your wall." The teen teased.

"You will always have one flaw child." A cruel smirk appeared on the robot's face "Your love for the citizens." Then without another word sent a glowing green attack right towards Steve. Who ironically wasn't even a citizen of the town.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to move out of the way quick enough Steve braced himself for the attack. It never hit him however. Steve watched in horror as the boy flew in front of him with a shouted "Look out!" The green blast hit the boy and he let out a painful grunt as it hit him in the back. The blast propelled the boy to the ground, he hit the ground so hard he left a small crater. The boy groaned slightly as he sat up "Alright, that one hurt a bit." The kid said.

Skulker chuckled "You are making easy prey boy." Then he sent a glowing green net at the boy.

They boy's eyes went wide as he saw it coming, he tried to get out of the way, but he wasn't quick enough. The next wrapped around him and immediately started electrocuting the teen. A painful scream left the boy before the current shut off. He collapsed to the ground with a groan.

Just as Steve was about to jump into action to help the boy, undercover assignment or not, two other teens appeared on sight. A boy and a girl, polar opposites. The girl was very much goth; short black choppy hair, super pale skin, black tank top that cut off mid-stomach, a short plaid skirt, and clunky black combat boots. The boy was African American, he was wearing a long-sleeved yellow shirt, baggy camo pants that had many pockets, brown combat boots, a red burret covered his hair, and a large purple backpack completed his outfit. The girl stepped in front of both boys, a high tech gun in her hands. She quickly took charge.

"Tucker get Danny out of that, I'll hold off Skulker." Then she noticed the three Avengers, not that she knew who they were. "You must be new around here, get somewhere safe. It's generally known to run away from the ghosts."

Steve narrowed his eyes "I'm not leaving three teens to fight a flying man with missiles."

Sam rolled her eyes "We're fine. We do this every day." Then she took off running, taking shots at Skulker as she went.

Skulker took his attention away from Danny and focused on Sam "Ah the Whelp's little friends." The smirk reappeared. "You are not my concern, not even worth the hunt. You're just boring normal humans."

Sam smirked now, confusing almost everybody "Yeah, well this boring normal human makes a great distraction."

Skulker's eyes went wide, he didn't even have time to dodge when an ecto-blast slammed into him. The three Avenger's saw the teen boy fly up, all of their eyes went wide when they saw the bleeding burn mark on his back. From the hit he took for Steve.

"Now Skulker I do believe it's time for you to go back to the ghost zone." Danny said. He sent a high powered ecto-blast at Skulker and to the horror of the Avenger's the thing's head came off.

Their horror didn't last long though when the boy picked something small, green, and glowing from the head. In a squeaky voice it screeched "I will have your head Ghost Boy! Count on it!"

Danny rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah, better luck next time Skulker." Then he pulled out what looked like a soup thermos and sucked the green blob into it. He turned to Tucker "Hey can you hack it's suit again and make it self-destruct Tuck?"

Tucker nodded "Yeah, no problem. He hasn't changed his system yet. You know I could make him start getting the book for the purple-backed gorilla again. It's still saved in his system."

Danny laughed "As funny as that would be the library started complaining about all of the holes in the roof it was getting."

Sam came up to the two boys "Are you alright Danny? That was a pretty nasty blast you took." She asked, looking at him in concern.

Danny waved her off "I'm fine Sam, really. I've had worse, it's just a small burn."

Sam glared at him "Danny it's bleeding."

Danny actually seemed surprised "Really? Huh, Skulker must have put more power into his blast than normal. Though the net didn't really help much." He streached his arms above his head and winced slightly at the pain "Yeah okay I really shouldn't be doing that. I really hate getting electrocuted. Seriously what is with ghosts and wanting to shock me to death?"

Before one of the other two could answer him Natasha and Steve stepped forward and got their attention. Tony stayed back, thinking over the high-tech tools they had all been using. Steve spoke first.

"Thank you for saving me from that blast, but you really didn't have to get hurt for me." He said sincerely.

Danny looked at him with wide eyes and said the first thing that came to his mind "Whow you're not running away from me screaming. That's new for adults. You're not shooting at me either." Danny looked absolutely shocked. While his popularity had been growing, it was mainly with kids and teens. Some adults were okay with him, but they usually still ran away from him. Even after the whole Pariah Dark incident. Then Danny realized what the guy had said and blushed "Oh um, sorry. Just not used to people actually talking to me after a fight. You're welcome. Really I'm fine, it'll heal in a few hours, a day at most, so don't worry."

Natasha tried to start getting information "We are new here, who are you exactly and what just happened?"

Danny looked around at the slightly wrecked street and rubbed the back of his neck "Well I'm Danny Phantom. That was Skulker, he attacks the town regularly. As do a lot of the other ghosts." He gave them a cheeky smile "Welcome to Amity Park, most haunted town in the entire world."

Steve was about to ask him something when a red blast came out of nowhere and hit Danny in the side. The blast sent Danny skidding on the ground. To the surprise of the adults the only groaned. Not in pain though, no more in agrivation.

"Don't move Phantom! You're going down!" the Avengers turned to see a girl who also couldn't be more than sixteen in a red suit, balancing on a surf-like-board that was levitating in the sky. A blaster gun on her wrist pointed right at Danny.

"Really Va… I mean Red? I just saved the town again. I'm not the bad guy!" he said it like he said it regularly.

"Yeah saved the town right, more like you orchestrated the entire thing Ghost." The girl said.

Steve stepped forward "Hey wait a minute. We just saved me from an attack, why are you attacking him? He didn't do anything wrong."

Val looked at the new group "Don't let this ghost scum trick you. He's a ghost, their all evil. Phantom is one of the worst, he ruined my life. He tries to make you comfortable around him, then when you least expect it he'll attack."

Danny scoffed "Now you're just getting creative. Really I'm just protecting the town from ghosts."

"You're a ghost." Val pointed out.

"Well the other ghosts then." Danny said with a shrug.

"That's enough Phantom, today is the day I waist you. Once and for all!" Red Huntress yelled and started shooting blasts at him.

Danny started avoiding all of them, not shooting back at her once. "I just can't get a break." He groaned. Then he turned to the new comers "Welcome to Amity, Bye." Then he took off, the girl in red chasing after him.

They went to talk to the other two teens, but they had disappeared. Tony walked up to his two teammates "Oh yeah, nothing weird going on in this town."

Natasha slapped his shoulder "Shut it Stark. Let's go to the hotel, we'll figure out where to go from there."

Steve nodded "Sounds good."

They all climbed back into the car and headed to their hotel.

 **How was that for a start? Let me know if you think I should continue this or just leave it as a one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

The three Avengers decided to discuss what had happened during the day. To the others surprise it was Steve who started it out.

"I don't know who this Inviso-Bill guy is, but when we finally meet him I am going to give him a piece of my mind. Some hero he is, letting a group of kids fight his battles for him. The one they called Phantom got hurt today, that didn't need to happen." Steve ranted.

"Inviso-Bill may not have shown up, but those three had it handled pretty well. The girl in red looked like she could hold her own as well, she just showed up a bit late." Natasha commented.

"What I wasn't to know is where all this high end tech is coming from. That Skulker one's suit was practically on war-machine's level. Even if it was controlled by a creepy little green blob. Since they blow up it up every time, it must make a new suit every week. The girl in the red suit however had a more advanced battle suit, from what I could see it could almost rival my own designs. If I didn't know better I would say she stole some of my designs, but Jarvis would have alerted me if anyone had attempted to hack me. Those blasters that the two teens were using were really advanced as well. I've never seen anything like those." Tony explained.

"From what I noticed those blasters either had little to no kickback, or she was just so used to using it that the kickback doesn't bother her anymore." Natasha added.

"It's the suits that really bother me though." Tony continued "I have Jarvis always checking on people actively working on suits. Nobody is even close to where I am or where this town is. Those two suits never showed up anywhere, so where did they come from? Who made the two suits?" He asked.

Steve finished up the discussion of the night "How has this town gone so unnoticed?"

The next morning, they decided to start asking around; about Inviso-Bill, the ghost attacks, and the other regular fighters. They were going undercover by saying they were writing a book about the most haunted places in America. The first person they asked was the owner of the hotel. He was a middle aged man who seemed to be on the fence about the ghosts known as Inviso-Bill

They left Natasha to do the most of the talking as she had the most experience "What can you tell us about Inviso-Bill and the other ghosts?"

The guy shrugged "When the attacks first started they were terrifying. Now, while we still run away from the ghosts, it is a normal everyday occurrence. Ghosts attack all day every day. Inviso-Bill is the odd ghost who fights back against them. We're still not sure about him though as we were all told all ghosts are evil. The town is a bit more lenient towards him ever since the Pariah Dark incident a few months back."

They shared a look "Excuse me Sir, but what was the Pariah Dark incident?" Steve asked politely.

"Ah, right, you're not from here. A few months back an extremely powerful and scary ghost known as Pariah Dark attacked the town. Apparently he's supposed to be the kind of the ghost zone, or at least that is what he kept announcing. Well he pulled the entire town into the ghost zone for a few days. Scariest few days of my life I'll tell you that. Inviso-Bill defeated Pariah Dark however and we all made it back here." The guy explained.

"With ghost attacks being so common what safety protocols does the city have set up?" Nat asked him.

The guy thought for a bit before answering "Well to tell you the truth not all that much. Anything that happens Inviso-Bill usually takes care of rather promptly. But in all there are the ghost hunters. Other than that Mayor Masters lets things take their course."

"Ghost hunters?" Tony asked, a hint of skepticism in his voice.

"Yeah. There are the Fenton's, though they are rather useless for the most part. I mean all of their equipment works and all… but if you meet them you'll know what I mean. Plus, they usually show up after the fights are done. The more successful one is the Red Huntress. She appeared a few months after all the ghosts started showing up. She's been known to catch ghosts on her own. She'll help Inviso-Bill when a large group of ghosts show up, in a temporary truce. But since Inviso-Bill is a ghost himself she usually hunts him too.

"Another thing we have, well kinda I guess, is the GIW. They're a government agency that hunts and studies ghosts." The guy seemed a bit uncomfortable talking about them and they all noticed.

"What is so strange about the GIW?" Nat prompted him to elaborate.

He let out a long sigh "Well when ghosts show up they are rather single minded. Collateral damage is very common when they show up to the fight. They seem to be after Inviso-Bill the most though. Inviso-Bill tries to prevent as much collateral damage as possible so I'll give him that."

Steve's face darkened. He was going to have Fury look into the GIW. They sounded a bit sketchy, collateral damage should always be avoided to the best of their ability. "Any other safety procedures?"

The hotel manager thought again before his face lit up "Oh yeah. The school has their own class about ghost safety. It's not a required class, but most of the parents encourage their kids to take it." He gave a thoughtful look "Probably for the best too 'cuz that is where a lot of the ghost attacks happen."

Natasha jumped at the opportunity "There are areas more common to ghost attacks?"

He nodded "Oh yeah. The school, the mall, and Nasty Burger are usually hit the worst. Though it does spread out through the rest of the town I've had to rebuild part of my hotel once because a ghost came crashing through a wall."

Natasha asked one last question "I would like to ask some questions around the school, do you know who would be the best person to talk to?"

He gave one last nod "Yeah, the vice president Mr. Lancer."

They walked out of the hotel and got in the rental car. "Who do you think we should talk to first; the teacher, or the Fenton's?"

"I say we go to the school first." Steve said as he looked at the time "It should be starting soon right?"

Natasha gave a smirk as she looked towards the sky "Looks like we aren't the only one with that idea." A black streak easily identified as Phantom was flying in the direction of the school.

A few minutes later the trio arrived at the school. They asked the lady who was working in the office if they could talk to Mr. Lancer. She told them that he was currently getting ready for his first class. She handed them a school map, told them the room number, and sent them on their way. That was after they got permission to shadow Mr. Lancer's classes for the next couple days.

They were halfway to the room when they saw a trio of jocks walking away laughing. A few seconds later they heard a banging from inside one of the lockers. Natasha raised an eyebrow and opened the door. A short lanky kid fell out of the locker with a shout of surprise. He looked up at them, a look of shock went over his face before he sent them a shaky smile. He had black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Thanks, it usually takes me a while to get myself out of there." He said and then let out a groan as the bell rang "Oh man, I was even going to be on time today."

Steve was immediately concerned "Are you alright son?"

The boy flinched slightly then looked up at them as he finished grabbing what he needed "Yeah it's no big deal, I'm used to it. I've even gotten quicker at jimmying the lock from the inside. I gotta get to class though, thanks again." As he was walking away they heard him sigh "Man, Mr. Lancer's going to be mad again."

Tony perked up "Hey kid wait up!" he called out "We want to talk to that teacher of yours so take us to your leader." Tony joked.

The boy raised his eyebrow at the bad joke but said "Uh, sure follow me."

They caught up with him and Steve kept the conversation going "What is you name son?"

The boy flinched again slightly but answered "Danny."

"I've heard the school gets attacked a lot by ghosts is that true?" Natasha asked.

Danny sighed tiredly "All. Of. The. Time." He ground out in an annoyed voice "But why do you wanna know?"

"We're writing a book on the most haunted places in America." Natasha answered automatically.

Danny let out a small scoff "Well you definitely came to the right place." They passed a few more doors until Danny stopped outside of one. "Well this is Mr. Lancer's room." Then he opened up the door and walked in.

The three waited just outside the door for a moment to observe.

Danny walked in expecting the worst, and he got it. "Late again Mr. Fenton. That is another detention for you after school."

Natasha's eyes widened slightly, that boy must be the son of the ghost hunters. If they could talk to him later maybe they could convince him to take them back to his house to talk to his parents.

Danny hung his head slightly "Yes Mr. Lancer."

Steve frowned slightly. Why was the kid that got bullied getting punished? He saw the three jocks from earlier laughing at him. His eyes went wide when he saw who Danny sat next to though. It was the two teens from yesterday!


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was a step ahead of his two companions as he walked towards the teacher. "Ah Mr. Lancer right? You see being late wasn't Danny's fault, it was ours. We were talking to him about talking to his parents after school today. We are writing a book about the most haunted places in the US." He turned to a wide eyed Danny "Right Danny?"

"Is that true Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Oh, um, yeah." He said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place Fenton? Next time you three I would appreciate it if you didn't make my students late. I need to start my class now, so if you could leave." Mr. Lancer said.

Natasha stepped forward, handing the man the note they had gotten from the office "We've heard that the school is one of the hotspots in the town. We got permission to observe any classes for the next week as long as we stay out of the way."

Mr. Lancer read the note and nodded "Very well, just stay to the side and don't distract my students."

"Of course, Sir." Steve said politely.

As the class went on the three focused on different things. Tony was mainly focused on his phone as the entire situation was extremely boring to him. What he wanted to be doing was looking into that root man from yesterday. Steve was paying close attention to the lecture, hoping it would help him catch up with anything. Natasha was keeping a close eye on the three teens; Danny, Sam, and Tucker. They were passing notes and whispering to each other while glancing at the three undercover Avengers. Most likely because of the fight they witnessed last night and Tony's excuse for Danny. It was only because Natasha was watching those three that she saw what she did. A blue wisp came out of Danny's mouth, almost like she was seeing his breath. That should be impossible though, it was almost summer and seventy degrees in the room. Danny went stiff for a split second before his hand shot into the air.

"Mr. Lancer I have to go to the bathroom." Danny shouted interrupting the teacher mid-sentence.

Lance gave a sigh "Again Mr. Fenton? Very well make it quick this time."

A blush came over Danny "I'll do my best." Then he quickly ran out of the room.

The three Avengers shared a look, what was that about? Both Natasha and Tony glanced to Sam and Tucker. They both had bored yet slightly concerned looks on their faces. They both glanced out the window like they were expecting something.

Suddenly a pretty Latino girl stood up, pointed, and practically screeched "Oh look it's the Ghost Boy!"

That single statement had the rest of the class in a frenzy. They all ran to the window and started watching what was happening outside. The Avengers were no different as they needed to know what was going on in this town. Floating in the sky was a stand-off between two ghosts. The first was Phantom, the boy from yesterday. The second was an overweight man who had blue skin and overalls. Surrounding the blue man were cardboard boxes that had a slight glow around them. Once again Inviso-Bill was a no show. Some hero this one was turning out to be.

Phantom had a look on his face that simply screamed that he was just absolutely done with what was happening. "You again?" he asked tiredly.

"Beware! For I, The Box Ghost, shall beat you today with my cardboard boxes of doom! Your cylindrical container shall not stop me this time."

Phantom just gave a bored sigh and trapped the ghost in the thermos, not even really trying. He gave the thermos a shake as he said "Now when I put you in the ghost zone, would you just stay there!" then he started flying away before blinking out of sight.

Natasha brought her attention back to Sam and Tucker, neither of who had gotten out of their seats. Tucker gloomily passed a five-dollar bill to Sam as she smirked.

"Told you it would be Boxy." She said airily.

"Man I really thought it was just going to be an ectopus." Tucker whined.

"Alright everybody back to your seats. The show is over." Mr. Lancer announced. The students slowly made their way back to their seats. Right before the lecture continued Danny came back to the room. "Welcome back Mr. Fenton. Take your seat please."

He quickly did just that and slumped into his seat. As the lecture went on Danny yawned many times and almost fell asleep twice. Both times Sam kicked him awake.

Tony had a feeling that this was going to be a long day for everyone.


End file.
